


Service Me

by missnewbooshie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnewbooshie/pseuds/missnewbooshie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leading an extremist movement has more stresses than it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to missnewbooshie.tumblr.com/27445332739 back when the Korra fandom was more active. My first Korra work and upload to AO3.

The tension in the briefing room held steady. With the unexpected early arrival of Avatar Korra, the unease felt by the lower members of the movement was spreading further up the ranks. To prevent an early dissolving of morale, Amon had called a meeting for the higher-ups for them to reassure the grunts in their respective sub-units.

The room itself was a modest size, built by Hiroshi Sato within his underground workshop. At the far end stood a desk, gold Equalist banners decorating the wall behind. To the left, a table laden with maps and blueprints, left by Sato. The walls remained an unpainted, cold concrete grey, illuminated in orange patches by candles that hung from the walls. Initially, it had solely been used by Amon to plan his rallies and formulate new weapons with Sato.

Today, however, Amon found it necessary to use the room to brief the other leaders. At least twenty other uniformed men and women filled the room, finding anywhere they could to stand in the confined space. Amon sat at his desk, his chin resting on his knuckles, Sato on his left and the Lieutenant on his right. There were some hushed conversations between a few of the leaders, most of them questioning the motives of such a hurried meeting.

Sato’s expression mirrored the atmosphere of the room, an almost amused glint in his eyes, his mouth curving slightly. He remained in his dark civilian clothes, having received the call to the briefing during a meeting with a client. The remaining company had arrived in their full Equalist uniforms- barring masks- a large majority having to be woken to attend that night.

When the din had died down to a sufficient level and everyone was deemed present, the double doors were shut behind them. Eyes turned forwards, conversation stopped. A heavy silence overcame the room. No one attempted to break it.

Finally the Lieutenant stepped forward, sweeping a look across the concerned faces of the Equalists before him. "Many of you may have already guessed the motives behind this meeting. Before we begin, I'd like to thank you all for leaving your posts so swiftly to join us tonight. Now, our leader Amon wishes to address you all. I insist that you leave all questions you have until the end. Thank you.” The Lieutenant returned to his previous mark and held his arms behind his back.

With a soft inhale, Amon stood, mimicking the Lieutenant's pose. His voice seemed grittier than usual- perhaps from the recent stress- but every word he spoke had the same definition and impact as any of his rally speeches did. "As many of you now know the Avatar has arrived in our city. She plans to destroy our movement and allow benders to continue to terrorize our loved ones. But we," he extended his arms to the people before him " _We_ will overcome this...setback. Even now as times seem desperate, we have survived thus far and will continue until we claim this city _back_."

Amon paced to the edge of his desk, his crowd seeming less apprehensive now even after so few words. Amon continued his speech, one arm resting behind his back as the other moved freely as if conducting a symphony. "I have heard rumours of a 'task force' of sorts with the aim to disable us, starting with our chi-blockers." a few shushed mutters rippled around the group. Amon absently waved a hand to gain their attention once more.

"Make no mistake; their force will not prevail. They think that this will break us but now is the time to stand strong against our aggressors. Now we will show our defiance even in these uncertain times. Now we can unite and _crush_ our opposers. It is now imperative that you relay this message to your sub-groups and restore the confidence that they may have lost. Not even the Avatar can stand against us. Continue on, my brothers and sisters and be vigilant."

With any tension remaining now diminished, Amon returned to his seat, his audience raising their right fists in response. Sato seemed equally as satisfied with Amon's words, subtlety clearing his throat to direct attention back to himself. "Again, thank you for joining us on such short notice. We ask that you now return to your homes and prepare for briefing your own groups tomorrow. You're all dismissed."

An excited chatter rose up amongst the masses almost immediately after the doors opened. The sound echoed slightly as they walked through the corridor and down towards the exit. Back in the office, Sato sighed in relief, covering it quickly with a laugh. "Excellent. Simply excellent, sir. You've even inspired me tonight."

"Hiroshi, I don't require your praise. Morale is necessary to winning any battle," Sato straightened, his expression downcast once more, "I made some revisions to your blueprints so, please, return to your station. That is all" His attention shifted to a pile of paperwork that rested on one side of his desk, a silent cue for Sato to leave.

"Of course, sir," Sato paced swiftly towards the still open door, grabbing a few sheets of annotated blueprints from a table as he left. He paused at the door, "...Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant glanced over to Amon, as if asking for permission to leave. Amon spoke before he could, "We have things to discuss. Goodnight, Mr. Sato." Hiroshi nodded hesitantly, forcing a quick smile before shutting the doors behind him with a lingering thud.

Removing the kali rods from the holster on his back, Lieutenant crossed the room to the blueprints table. "So...rough day then?" He asked hesitantly, placing the rods carefully onto the table. His hand lingered over the last rod when no answer came. Sighing, he removed his face mask, running a gloved hand back through his dark hair. "Right...no talking" he muttered, keeping his eyes on the mask in his hands.

Finally, a response came. "Just...service me." Lieutenant turned to Amon, registering the slight wavering of his voice. So different from his public speaking: Amon's voice when they were alone. Dropping his mask onto the table, he closed the gap between them, golden eyes following the every minute movement of the other man's body.

How they had begun this, neither knew. The first time had been rushed, unyielding, far less compassionate; a testament to Amon's character, perhaps. But, as the months went by, they learnt to compromise with each other. Amon showed more of the man beneath the mask and, in return, the Lieutenant gave more of himself to him.

Perhaps it was naive to believe that anything more than physical could exist between them but the involuntary tremors of pleasure that Amon let escape and the almost soft caressing of his hand against the Lieutenant's head provided him with a sliver of hope. However, those moments were becoming increasingly rare.

With the stresses that came with running a growing movement, it was his next in command that usually received most of his frustration. Then he could be cruel. Soft caresses turned harsh, words that torn into his heart, a distance formed between them despite their physical closeness.

His voice tonight, however, sounded different. Tonight Amon sounded almost fragile. The mask may have hid his facial scars but it hid his psychological scars also. It became his protection from the outside world and now that his protection was threatened, he was vulnerable.

And he couldn't walk away from that.

Amon slouched back in his chair and moved it back a few inches, silently beckoning the Lieutenant closer to him. The air in the room grew thick but neither of them wished to cut through it. With a slight grimace, Lieutenant knelt down between the other man's thighs, placing his hands on Amon's thighs to ease himself down onto his knees.

His hands ran up each thigh, his thumbs massaging the inner leg through the thin cloth of his breeches. A slight muscle twitch from the man beneath his hands confirmed his anticipation and Lieutenant obliged. His hands continued their ascent, sliding beneath the front of his tunic, until they reached the band of his breeches.

The Lieutenant glanced up to see Amon's head lolled back, a glimpse of his jawline visible from beneath his hood, although, his mask still obscured his features. Sensing the hesitation, Amon met his gaze. In the lighting, his eyes seemed a soft gold and he felt uneasy suddenly. Thankfully his expression also softened and he brought a hand to the Lieutenant's face, cupping his cheek. With his thumb he swept over the other man's lips, breeching his lower lip into the warmth of his mouth.

Lieutenant pushed his hands further underneath Amon's tunic until his waist sash restricted anything further. Amon pressed his thumb a little harder against the man's tongue and, in response, Lieutenant grazed his teeth over the invading thumb.

The Lieutenant moved his thumbs in circular motions up the masked man's hips as he curled his tongue around the digit. He gained a satisfied sigh in return. The digit was then removed, slowly dragged over the Lieutenant’s bottom lip.

There was a moment of hesitation but only a moment. Above him, Amon shifted in his seat, an almost inaudible curse escaping his lips. His hands then lifted his own tunic, forcing Lieutenant’s hands from his hips. Slightly taken aback, Lieutenant only watched as Amon jerked his waistband down past his ass, releasing his half hard length.

Lieutenant glanced up, observing the other man’s quickening breathing. Their eyes met and Amon’s desperation was clear. The Lieutenant took the man’s cock into his hand, driving his hand along the length. A stifled gasp was gained–possibly from the friction of leather on skin–and the other man relaxed back into his chair.

Lieutenant continued this for a few more minutes, varying in pressure and speed. Pressing his thumb to undersize of his cock and squeezing the head. Pre-cum seeped from the tip after a third slightly harsher jerk which Lieutenant promptly lapped up. A hand held his head steady and he reluctantly swirled his tongue around his tip once more before gliding his lips over it.

Slowly he lowered his head, taking most of his length into his mouth. The hand tangled in his hair stiffened almost painfully and Amon’s head lolled back. Lieutenant hesitated, bracing himself, and then slid his mouth down to the hilt. A startled moan came from the man above him and Lieutenant found his hands holding Amon’s hips steady.

As his head dipped, building a rhythm, he let his teeth graze along the underside of the shaft. Another moan, less subtle this time. Lieutenant increases his speed, sucking the head with each completed head bob. Amon leans over him, removing his hold on the Lieutenant’s hair and resting his armored forearms on the desk in front. The situation seemed more claustrophobic but this failed to deter the dark haired man. He thrust a hand beneath the waistband of the man’s trousers and gripped the man’s balls, gently rolling them in his palm.

From his new position, Amon’s breathing was more prevalent, breath coming in short quick gasps, a long moan escaping him occasionally. The Lieutenant’s other hand wound around the man’s waist and he dug his fingers shallowly into the small of his back. The twitching of the body above him was becoming more intense, his breath hot in the confined space. Amon was close.

He didn’t need verbal direction, Lieutenant knew by now. His rhythm increased to a sloppy speed but at this point neither of them minded. Removing his hand from Amon’s back, he hastily reached into his own underwear to grasp his own cock. Already hard, it only took a few hurried jerks to push him over the edge, the white substance coating his fingers and the front of his tunic.

He moaned around the length in his mouth causing Amon to sit rigid in the chair once more, grabbing the back of the Lieutenant’s head with a severe force. The vibrations of the other man’s throat proved too much for Amon to withstand, coming forcefully shortly after. Lieutenant attempted to hold back from gagging, some of the man’s seed escaping his lips. The taste was bitter but not unpleasant; still it proved difficult to swallow.

The hand that had gripped his hair finally released him and Amon slumped back in his chair, a shaking hand covering his eyes. The two men spent a moment righting their clothing and catching their breath. Finally Lieutenant stood, using the desk as leverage and smoothed his hair down.

There was a pause between them where Lieutenant stayed; staring at nothing in particular on the floor, ignoring the curious glance Amon was casting at him. He cleared his throat subtlety, “Will that be all…sir?” He didn’t expect an answer. He never did.

His voice had returned to its firmness yet he still spoke cautiously “Lieutenant…” he paused, wanting to speak his mind but deciding against it seemingly at the last minute, “No. No, that will be all”.

“I thought so,” Lieutenant swept over to the blueprints table, collecting his mask and weapons then over to the door. He paused with his hand gripping the handle and turned his head to look over his shoulder, “Goodnight, sir.” Without another glance back, he slipped out the door, softly closing the door after him. Amon sighed, half relieved, half guilty.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
